Inspiration
by Ersatz Smile
Summary: In which a fifteen year old Severus Snape is seduced by a seventeen year old Lucius Malfoy. It's pretty straight forward. The rating is just to be on the safe side. Non fluffy.


**A/N**: I have no idea where this idea came from. But here it is. Enjoy...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters. They are property J.K Rowling. I only like to play with them on certain occasions.

* * *

Soft fingers deftly traced their way down my bare sides, inward then, over my stomach. His touch was strange...it set my skin on fire and made me writhe with a mixture of fear and desire. "You should see yourself. You're fucking beautiful." He hissed in my ear. I didn't know how he expected me to respond, and so I did the usual thing when ever someone did or said something that threw me off: I remained thoughtfully silent. All the while, I struggled to cling to my sanity. That voice...those fingers...they promised so much. The possibilties were both exciting and _terrifying_.

I opened my eyes to peer at him, and again I was struck by how surreal the situation was. Surely this was some kind of juvenile wet dream of mine. I had them often enough.

It just didn't seem possible that he would be so interested in me. Interested enough in not only cutting his own class, but convincing me to do the same so that we could come back here to his deserted dormitory and fool around. He was the beautiful one, I mused. With his flowing gold hair, skin as colorless as snow, and eyes as icy as it. And he was older than me by two years. He was a seventh year, a pure blooded wizard, and Head Boy. I wasn't even a Prefect, let alone a pureblood. He was superior. He knew it. I knew it.

He was Lucius Malfoy.

So how could this be happening? It had to be a dream. As though he had read my mind, he traced his tongue across my stomach, bringing it near my navel. His reward was a sharp intake of breath from me. He chuckled softly against my flesh. Fire. My skin was on fire.

"So beautiful", he whispered again, as though it were some dirty secret meant for my ears alone. Hands placed on either side of me, he lifted himself up. His cold gaze scanned my bare chest and a predatory smirk crossed his face. Before I knew what he was doing, he lowered his face to my skin again. His mouth closed around one of my nipples and I gasped sharply this time, stunned by the sensations that wracked my frame. Really...how could that part of my body be connected to - to, well, something entirely different? He released my nipple and took to staring at me intently, licking his lips all the while as though he had just been enjoying a particularly sweet treat. "And you're so _sensitive, _too...I bet you've never..."

I tensed, realizing where he was going with that and not liking it one bit. His silver eyes lit up and I knew that my reaction had been a pathetically predictable one. I felt my face burn scarlet.

"But you could, you know..." He said slowly, his fingers tracing across my stomach again. But that wasn't his target this time. Nothing about my chest interested him any longer. He was moving onto more intriguing things, whether I liked it or not it seemed. I held my breath as his fingers reached my trousers. "You're totally ready." He said firmly, but with a hint of care in his tone... his eyes met mine, and I imagined he was attempting to hypnotize me.

_He likes me...he's a friend...there's no reason I shouldn't... _I tried to assure myself, but the words sounded ridiculous even in my own mind. This wasn't about friendship, or who liked who. It was about sheer lust. There was nothing more to it.

He seemed to take my silence as consent, because his fingers hooked in around the waistband of my pants, and he was pulling. They offered a little resistance, and then they were gone, revealing my legs and the subtle evidence that I was indeed enjoying his ministrations revealed to the world. One last shred of clothing stood between us, and then I would have nothing else to hide from him. The blush that had colored my face deepened, and I imagined I wouldn't look very out of place in the Gryffindor common room, if it was predictably decked out in it's house colors: red and gold.

His fingers traced their way, past my navel, lower, lower...my heart skipped a beat when they finally reached my underwear. He carressed the flimsy material almost lovingly, brushing maddeningly against the bulge there. He gazed at me intently, waiting. For what? For my concent that he strip me bare and screw me into the mattress? I couldn't speak then, let alone muster a response to everything that was happening. I was stunned beyond belief. This had to be a dream.

When he pulled me from my next class, Charms, babbling excitedly about something he wanted to show me, I hadn't expected it would be anything like this. Still, the first kiss had surprised and pleased me. But now...this was getting dangerous. "Hmmm." He murmured. He remained still for a second later, his cool gaze trained on my face. Then he did something that effectively jarred me from my troubled, muddled thoughts. He tugged at my underwear.

"Ah -- wait," I choked out. He paused and stared sharply at me. That was what he had been waiting for. Some sign of life, some acceptance or rejection. So far I had been neutral about it all, but now it was impossible to just lay back, undecided. We had reached a cross road.

"Yes?" He inquired carefully.

I hesitated, and finally the thing that had been troubling me all along burst from me. "We can't do this...we're both guys." I said in a rush.

He actually laughed at me. "My God. I don't think I would have noticed unless you pointed it out, oh brilliant one..." He snickered as the fit subsided. I blushed again and said nothing.

"But it _is _a bit unorthodox," He finally relented. I nodded fervently, uncertain where he was going with what he was saying but glad that I was not the only one that noticed how odd the situation was. Lucius leaned closer. "But I'm not telling. Are you?"

He trailed soft kisses across my neck, gave the flesh a soft nip and then licked the abused flesh. "Nnn..." I mumbled. Well, when he put it that way...I closed my eyes -- reluctantly submitting myself to whatever he had planned.

"Is that a yes, Severus?" He whispered, pulling his mouth from my neck to peer at me through oddly clouded silver eyes. His hand was still near my underwear, the fingers laced beneath the waistband, just seconds from pulling the material off. I bowed my head in a brief nod. "Is that so...you'd let me kiss you?" Another nod. "Touch you." Again. "Strip you of your pride, even, and go all the way with you? Even though it might hurt terribly at first? You really trust me with that?" I faltered for only a second, then nodded one last time.

Laughter suddenly filled the room, and I realized right off that it lacked any kind of warmth or real amusement. It was scornful. I was being laughed at. I stared at Lucius incredulously, my mind working in slow motion, unable to comprehend why he was laughing so hard. What was so funny?

"Really, Severus? Because I'd never want to do any of those things with _you._" He said at last, a grin covering his face.

I felt as though I had been kicked in the stomach. "What are you...? I-I don't...?" I stammered, hating myself for sounding so confused, so weak.

Lucius pulled away from me, leaving me sprawled out on the bed, nearly nude. He was still fully clothed, his pride was still intact. Mine...mine had been destroyed, and he knew it. He loved it ."I would never sleep with you, you prat. I can't believe you thought, even for a second, that I might be serious." He chuckled. When I continued to look blankly lost, he added, "I only wanted to get out of class and have some fun at the same time. I saw you, sulking off to class and thought you needed a good dose of reality..."

A joke. It was only a joke. I pushed myself into a sitting position, struggling to piece my shattered pride back together. Just a joke, that was fine. I could take a joke. As long as he didn't mention it ever, ever again. Or push the matter further. Maybe I'd forget, then. Maybe...in a few years.

"This is too good," He went on brightly. "I really couldn't have forseen the joke going so splendidly; but it did. Thanks for entertaining me, Severus..."

I grabbed my shirt, barely listening to him, and tugged it on. My actions were automatic. While Lucius found delight and amusement in the ordeal, I found only hurt and shame. I didn't let it show in my expression or my dark eyes though. Years of living under one roof with my father had taught me to conceal all emotion when it was required. I pulled my pants on without glancing up at him. Lucius, however, didn't seem to think I had suffered enough. He spoke again.

"Thanks for brightening my day," He said cheerily. I nodded numbly. I could be certain my expression betrayed no emotion, but I couldn't trust my voice just then. "Now...get off of my bed, Halfblood."

I looked up sharply, my body tensing at those words. How could he know? No one knew, no one was supposed to know. Definitely not one of the purebloods. It would leak out and spread, like some kind of disease, and soon everyone in the house would know. They would know that the once pure Snape line had been tainted. "How...?" I demanded.

Lucius smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know, Severus?" He said shortly. "Now go, before you dirty my sheets anymore than they already are."

Once I had my pants on I stood up and slipped out of the room, leaving Lucius and his impeccably clean sheets behind. A short while later I was in my own dormitory, which I shared with two other fifth year boys. I stared at the canopy of my bed. I knew I should feel humiliated by all that had taken place, but I didn't. I felt nothing. Content, I clung to that feeling. Nothing was better than what I should have been feeling at the time.

-**A few months later**-

Lucius didn't let anyone in on the 'joke', thankfully. But when we were alone - which was rarely, I made sure of it - he would bring the incident up again and talk about it as though it were some particularly fond memory. I supposed I should have felt scarred, or something akin to that, but I didn't. I might have for a short while...but after a while I realized it didn't matter. I started to smile when Lucius started talking, and even laughed a bit too. That perplexed him. He thought I'd lost my mind. Maybe I had. After a while he began to leave me alone.

Now, I was in thedormitory. My dorm mates were visiting Hogsmeade with the rest of the school. But I stayed behind...I enjoyed the silence. It helped me think, and right then I was feeling inspired. I considered the book before me, the one that I had so recently inscribed with the signature. _My _new signature. The Half Blood Prince. Lucius gave me the idea, really... I had been scribbling my own ideas, and correcting the baffoon who had choked up this mess that was supposed to be a textbook, for a while. The book felt nearly complete.. Nearly...but not quite.

My quill - loaded up with fresh ink - hovered over a clear spot on the page. I paused, then wrote simply, _Sectum Sempra: For Enemies._

Closing the book carefully, I leaned back against the pillows on my bed and thought of Lucius.

* * *

-**End**- 


End file.
